<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from Around Wellspring: A Fool Under the Full Moon by Supermassiveburrito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240580">Tales from Around Wellspring: A Fool Under the Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito'>Supermassiveburrito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales From Around Wellsprings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Tales From Around Wellspring, Tales From Wellspring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Play, Busty, Creampie, F/M, Full Moon, Knotting, Large Breasts, Magic, Other, Sorceresses, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, plus size</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erizabetta "Riza" Westwood winds up playing the part of prey when something in the northern edge of the Pale Forest takes notice of her while out looking for mushrooms empowered by the full moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales From Around Wellsprings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art of Riza by:</p><p>Twitter: @MollyRosalineFM</p><p>Full and NSFW version available on my Twitter: @Supamassburrito</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It was nights like this that I was thankful I sprang for a pair of decent boots. I sprinted through the underbrush as fast as I could with stealth having been abandoned the second I heard the howling. I shortened the strap on the leather side bag that had been annoyingly slapping against my leg while hoping nothing had fallen out along the way. Or at least that nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to wind up lost out in the dark forest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The shining full moon may have given me plenty of light to see where I was running but that didn’t help me much with what might have been following me. Still, I’d rather have the ability to see where I was going then to be wandering blindly and hoping the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was just as blinds as I was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please...just be...something </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” I said between heavy, exhausted breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wind picked up and howled through the trees which I immediately took as a sign that things just weren’t going to be that easy. A night of collecting lunar mushrooms at peak strength was something I couldn’t   pass up and the prices for samples taken during a full moon were too good to pass up. A girl’s gotta make her money and it can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I ran through a path forming in the soil, likely meaning I was closer to town. I had gotten pretty mixed up when that tree nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fell </span>
  </em>
  <span>on me and the howling let me know that something had done it intentionally but a path meant...</span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> as I came to the path and nearly slid into a Gods damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>pond</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if it were day I would have noticed the path curved around a few trees. Maybe if I wasn't out of breath and frantically looking behind myself, I would have noticed the shimmer of the moonlight reflecting over the water's surface. Maybe if i weren't, I don't know; </span>
  <em>
    <span>sprinting through a forest at night with something chasing me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I would have noticed literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would have told me to slow down. As it were, none of those variables were afforded to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" I shouted as I did my best to try slowing down so as to not careen into the waters at max speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am not a small girl, nor am I immaculately gifted in dexterous acrobatics. I was, and remain, a thing of weight and one too many lazy afternoons spent doing anything but stretching. I planted my feet as best I could and nearly fell back onto my plump and sedentary ass, coming to a stop mere inches from the water. Almost immediately, the sound of a beastial howl pierced the noise of the whirling winds and I froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I may have been completely unsure of what to do in that present situation but my throat was burning and my face must have been beet red. I scooped the cool water into my hands and drank far more greedily than I likely ever had from waters of the wild. I scooped some more and splashed it over my face, relishing in the stark and almost biting cold hitting my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But the howling only gave me so much warning. All I could tell was that it was out there and getting closer. Which left me with two options. It had likely heard me coming to a crashing halt as well as the sound of water splashing. It already heard me running anyway but now it knew to look for water. I could try running again but that wouldn't give me much of a chance when it was so much faster than me. My best bet was to wait and hope I could beat it down when it popped out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It had caught me by surprise the first time but now I knew it was coming. There was no way it could move silently enough that I couldn't hear it approaching so I hunkered down and pulled an orb from within my bag. The orb was made of crystal; a smokey pink sphere roughly the size of an orange. I channeled my power into it, feeling the magic pour out of my hand and into the crystal. It began to glow softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I heard a tree crashing and branches snapping as the thing approached. My heart was racing and I knew that I was only gonna get one shot at it before things got tricky. I lifted my hand and thought of flame consuming the beast. It floated a few inches from my hand, a sign of power filling it, and held it out where the sounds were coming from. I took a deep breath and flicked some auburn hair from my face as the noise died down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And that's when it came flying out of the brush. A flash of sharp white teeth and glinting claws, a booming roar of hunger and malice. I tried to hold onto the spell until I was sure it would score a devastating blow but the urge to throw myself out of the way of the creature was overwhelming. I wanted to run, to do anything but face this thing head on. I shook those thoughts and loosed the spell.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Igni!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Fire, hot and vicious, lanced out of the sphere and struck the beast dead center in the chest. The smell of burnt fur filled the air and the creature spasmed in mid air which caused it to abandon its pounce, leaving it to tumble behind me. I turned with it and readied the spell again as I stared with wide eyes at the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sphere was glowing bright now and cast a warm light over the area. I saw the creature rise, its form wide and hunched over. Its arms were long and its hands were grossly extended. Each finger ended with claws long enough to make me very glad it didn't hit me on the first charge. And very fearful it might on the second.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Thick black fur covered its vaguely humanoid body and its face was shaped as a canine muzzle though it was wider and shorter than that of a natural wolf. Pointed ears flicked here and there, registering every snap of a twigs and rustling of leaves as gold pinned eyes never left me. It crouched down a bit more and put its huge hands on the ground, readying another lunge. I focused and tried to stay calm, tried to keep my spell ready for-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The beast threw itself forward with incredible speed and I barely thought to fire. Another beam lanced out from my orb but this time the creature, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>werewolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leapt to the side at almost the right time. The beam failed to strike it head on but it wasn't fast enough to dodge it wholly. Fire lashed across its massive chest a second time and it struggled to keep itself balanced as it continued its charge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As it closed in, arms held wide and jaws open, I brought my orb in and willed renewed power into it. I focused again and waited for the right moment before unleashing as much power as I could.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Glaciuscotum!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The air around the orb instantly turned frigid and as the beast drew near, the moisture around us and the raw elemental power of the spell hardened and formed a large shield made of ice. And even better was that I had timed it right. The beast had been going for my arm when it came in so as it reached me, I timed the shield to pop up right as its mouth got close. The ice caught its jaws and continued to expand which filled me with triumphant and viscous glee.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Which would have lasted longer had the werewolf not grabbed my arm as it bit down against the shield. The ice just wasn't strong enough as I had forgotten about a quirk of the spell: until it was fully formed, it was only as strong as natural ice. The werewolf began to bite down with a vicious snarl as the shield quickly cracked and buckled before shattering entirely. I froze as the werewolf let out a chill inducing howl, unsure of what would happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And what happened next wasn't what I was expecting. Before I could even try to escape, the beast pulled me up to my feet and glared down at me in silence. I tried to think of something to do, but I dropped my orb when the beast pulled me up. I couldn't cast anything powerful enough to hurt it without the orb but if I could get into my bag then I might be able to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As I looked around to find the best direction to run, if I would get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance </span>
  </em>
  <span>to run, the werewolf took one of its massive hands and slipped it down over my breast. Its long claws slipped under the thin strip of soft, emerald green fabric covering my nipple. I could swear the dumb beast smiled as it palmed my breast, its hand radiating heat. Soon I was pushed back against a large tree while the werewolf pulled the strips away to leave my breasts exposed and I cursed it under my breath as it quickly got more than a handful. My job put me in the hands and claws of many creatures but never like this. No matter what they were, though; they </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> went for my breasts and it was becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable</span>
  </em>
  <span> how quickly that makes me melt.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I wasn't in the mood to be teased by some overgrown stick-chaser but I didn't see much of a way out of this and where I was now was too far for me to call my orb without the werewolf noticing. It needed to be off the ground and into my hand within a few seconds but that wasn't going to happen unless I got closer. So if this fuzzy bastard wanted to dance, I'd give him one he wouldn't forget.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As I got my plans in order, I immediately felt something begin to poke at my belly. I looked down, as best I could with massive tits and a big soft belly in the way, and saw that this was indeed how my night was going. The werewolf stood close and I saw and felt his cock growing against my skin. It was…a lot bigger than I expected. It stretched from my belly button up to between my breasts. Precum leaked from its pointed tip and the knot…well, I think I spent a little too much time staring at it. It was huge, at least as big as my fist and the thought of it plunging deep inside me-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I tried to stick to the plan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I tried really hard. The bastard kept massaging my breasts and it made it harder to </span>
</p><p>
  <span>concentrate. So I did the only thing I could. I began to toss my clothes to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The werewolf stood back for a second, its dumb grin gone and replaced with a look of puzzlement soon replaced with anticipation. I gave him a shove and stepped away and towards my orb, swaying my hips with each exaggerated step. Call it bragging but I've always known I have fantastic hips.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The</span>
  <em>
    <span> actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> important part, though, was that his eyes stayed on my ass and not on the orb and so far that seemed to working. I lowered myself in a slow, cat-like crawl before settling with my rear end up high and my back arched. All I had to do was grab the orb and…learn to do things a lil' </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As soon as I was on all fours, orb just barely out of reach, the massive beast hurled himself down at me. Had he not caught himself on the way down, I'm certain he would have flattened the wind right out of me. His body was…comfortably warm and his fur was much softer than I expected it to be. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't mind his form hunched over me as much as I should have. Everytime I tried to get a grip on the orb or to concentrate on sending power to it, the tip of his cock poked and prodded at places too sensitive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too ready.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Without really thinking about it, I found myself arching back into him more and more with my legs spread out. As much as my mind wanted to blast the fleabag and send him yowling back into the night, my body just wanted a hard pounding. After about a minute or so of fussing and trying in vain to retaliate I simply gave up. I wanted it almost as much as he did and I knew I couldn't fight it forever. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But seeing as how he had spent all this time failing miserably to find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn hole</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well sometimes a girl just has to do the job herself. I reached back and took hold of his cock for a moment; </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give it a hard squeeze to show him who was in charge and </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not to take a second to hold it and feel it twitching in my hand. His entire body tensed at once and I almost wished I had some fighting spirit left to set the fur around his cock on fire. I positioned him in just the right spot and pulled him in a bit because I knew full well what he was going to do. The second he realized he was a fraction of an inch inside, he came down like a hammer striking an anvil. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was I happy to be an anvil.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I mean, it would have hurt like an absolute bitch if I hadn't been expecting it and thoroughly wet. I really wasn't joking when I said breast-play makes me melt because it really doesn’t take much. The werewolf slammed down into me as hard as he could and pleasure shot through me like a bolt of lightning. His giant hands reached down and held my breasts as he continued to hammer away, fast and hard. No sense of foreplay or pacing just raw…well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>animalistic</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Every thrust began at his tip and ended with that knot slamming against me. I felt my body shake with every movement and with how hard he was going, if he weren't holding my breasts then they'd probably be swinging enough to whack me in the chin. The beast let out a growl suddenly and it made his chest vibrate against my back which sent shivers up my spine. My legs shook enough that I wasn't actually sure I wouldn’t buckle and collapse if this went on for too long. My legs still ached from all the running and I had barely caught my breath before this all started up. Still beat getting eaten, though.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Long and wavy auburn hair fell before me but I couldn't move my arms to brush it aside without risking falling over. His hands squeezed my breasts and I felt the tips of claws scratching my skin. Little beads of pain stung me here and there but I didn't mind it. Working as a monster breeder meant scratches and bruises were common.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>What wasn't common was how the beast reared back and lifted me upright. It was one of the few times I felt genuinely tiny and almost weak. Rarely have I fucked anything that felt like it could just throw me around like this. I wasn't sure how I felt about it considering I'm not a dainty little thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>We rose and sat back while he continued to buck and squeeze though now he had more of a rhythm than just beating something till it breaks. His hands now massaged instead of just squeezed and I could tell what was going to happen. My body has some quirks and this werewolf was about to discover one. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A tiny gasp left my mouth as the milk started to spray out into the air. Its heat against the chill of the night made steam waft about me. The werewolf slowed down a bit more, apparently too distracted by this new development to maintain his previous pace and instead his attention was directed at my breasts. His hands squeezed a little harder and a little longer which drew out bigger and longer sprays of hot milk. As much as I loved being milked, I couldn't help but feel like I was being used like some kind of squeezy toy left in the hands of a buffoon. Almost made me wish I never experimented on myself all those years ago. Or last week.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still though, everytime he bounced me I was hit with another hard rush of pleasure. Werewolves weren't terribly common around my hometown which is really just a more socially acceptable way of me saying I hadn't fucked one yet. His cock felt unlike any I was used to and when my weight came down on his knot, I could feel it just beginning to split me. I could barely think about anything other than that knot being forced into me and locking the two of us together until he had drained every last drop of cum into me. My thoughts began to swirl into a coalesence of stupid, degenerate fantasy as he continued to use me. I thought of him dragging me back to his den, fucking me hard and raw day in and day out until I carried his brood. I mean, it's not like I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. I have too many responsibilities and Gods know the debt collectors never accept 'abducted by werewolf for breeding' as a valid reason not to pay back a loan. But maybe I wouldn't mind it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>is all I'm saying.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Right as I was thinking of tiny little baby wolves, the big wolf let go of my breasts and pushed me back down onto all fours without even a bit of warning. He took hold of my hips and resumed his savage, brutal thrusting from before while also bending forward. His teeth took hold of my hair and pulled my head back; slowly yet with unyielding demand. I bit my lip and tried to keep from panting like…well, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch in heat</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it didn't take much to get me there. I panted and moaned and gasped as he kept up the speed and force.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I felt his grip on me tighten and his claws dig into my hips while his pace grew faster and faster. Everything melted into a blur until the wolf growled again and his claws damn near sunk into my flesh, though I certainly didn't mind it at the time. Then without warning, he drew back and slammed his cock as deep into me as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My eyes rolled back a bit as it happened and I bit my lip a little harder than I wanted, drawing blood to drip down onto pale flesh. The knot started to press in and I swore it got bigger since I first saw it. I relaxed and arched my back into him. My fingers dug into the soft soil as it began to spread my lips. The sensation was one of strained pleasure, just below the threshold of pain but still close enough that it didn't wholly feel perfect. Still though, I wanted it and the werewolf was eager to give me what I wanted. It helped that I had kind of been wanting something to knot me for a good while.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With a significant effort the curve of the knot finally pushed through and I felt it inside me. It twitched constantly and soon I felt the surge of burning hot cum flooding me, unable to escape the tightness of the knot. My legs shook and my arms threatened to give out as the beast's weight slowly came down on me. I was exhausted but satisfied enough, secretly hoping the big fuzzy bastard would be intelligent enough to understand the concept of a second round.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At least, until that weight started to fade. And fur began to fall around me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And the knot disappeared. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A soft, small hand touched my back and I heard the sound of human panting coming from a gentle voice. I slumped to the ground and looked back after a second of disappointment and tried to give my best smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You didn't give me the full head start." I said between hard breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A young man fell away from me with a face beat red from embarrassment as he tried to cover himself up. His shaggy black hair had twigs and leaves in it while his fair skin still had bits of fur clinging to him. He was a bit shorter and thinner than me being three years my junior but where he lacked in mass, he made up for in toned, lean muscle all over his body. Golden eyes blinked and shut before turning brown as they looked back at me and then immediately to the ground. The dumb beast was gone and now the young man had come back. And it meant my silly little internal </span>
  <em>
    <span>roleplay</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to come to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Sorry, Riza. I j-just got too excited for the hunt." he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Yeah well, you also came in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>liiiittle </span>
  </em>
  <span>too fast on the first pounce. Could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt a lot if I hadn't blasted you, Flynn." I told him, my tone made intentionally annoyed if not just a tad exaggerated.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"S-sorr-"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I cut him off, "Hush. This is what the training is for. I promised I'd help you learn, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Flynn nodded for a moment and his cute face lost a bit of the redness. Flynn had just begun down the path of learning how to be a werewolf as his father was. His family swore to protect their town some many generations ago, but now the task falls to Flynn and his father…can't teach him. I may not know much about werewolves or shape-shifting but that can always be researched in a book later. What Flynn needs is to let go of his inhibitions and adapt to his new body and abilities. Which is why I let him chase me through a forest at night, pretending I was prey to be caught. The sex was just a bonus but still, I had to teach him a lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I lifted my orb and primed my spell again, shouting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ingi </span>
  </em>
  <span>again as fire lanced through the tree beside Flynn with the beam coming distressingly close to his head. His eyes stared back at me filled with fear yet he dared not move more than a shiver as the cold began to set in now that his fur was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flyyynnn…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" I said as I kept my orb primed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Y-yes, Riza?" he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I don't appreciate you getting so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cocky </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you caught me. I said the sex would be a reward </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>the training session, did I not?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Flynn looked back to the ground and curled up a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Since you wanna be a big, scary wolfman that takes what he wants, for our next session I'll be sure to actually hit you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>full force</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Why," he asked, his hand raised like a child in school despite being twenty two years, "Why did we decide on the sex again?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I stood and looked down at him, positively towering over him which must have made up for being nude and leaking seed considering he seemed to be even more frightened.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Because I never had a werewolf before. That and sex is a fantastic motivator. Your dumb dog form probably didn’t even think twice but that kind of control only really comes with getting used to your transformation and adapting to it." I said with a grin that seemed to make him want to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I retrieved my bag and took out his clothes before tossing them back to him. We didn't know how far from home we'd go nor did we want to lose his clothing in the dark wood on a fairly cold night. I could use magic for heat and flame but that could possibly hurt him. I reached down and offered him my hand which he took. We stood together and I smiled as I patted his head like the good boy he was. I assume he didn't get the jab but hey, he was a really sweet guy so I probably didn't need to keep messing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"By the way, Flynn?" I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If you ever get your slobber in my hair again, I will legitimately </span>
  <em>
    <span>blast </span>
  </em>
  <span>your boys off. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to clean sticky crap from hair? I swear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs to teach you how to handle a lady."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As I said that, I retrieved my clothes and looked back at him. His face was red again and I could see he was trying to hide something down below. I laughed and winked before waving to him to join me in getting dressed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BONUS RESEARCH LOG: TENDRIL COMMUNAE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Guild Research Log #1</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>From the desk of Erizabetta Westwood, Wellspring Branch</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Specimen</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Tendril Communae</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Family</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Trendris Superious</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Point of Origin</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Unknown</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Difficulty</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Harmless, beginner level</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>     -</span>
  <em>
    <span>INFORMATION REQUIRED FOR PROPER HANDLING-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dietary Requirements: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Primarily feeds on plant matter in the wild though has a fondness for milk. Can easily be kept fed in nearly any biome. Can survive off of just water and sunlight for extended periods of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Average Lifespan: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roughly six months to a year.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Average Brood Size:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Five to twelve, born live.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Social Type: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atypical Social. Zero competition for resources but lacks any real social functions.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aggression: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Non-existent. Completely harmless.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reproductive Rate:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Average brood is born within two to five days.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reproductive difficulty: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Negligible. Risk of complications is nearly nonexistent outside of unforseen anomalies.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Physical Description: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Specimen can be easily identified due having not changed much for thousands of years. While there may be slight variations from brood to brood, it's never enough to cause great concern. Body length is typically between three and six inches in infancy before growing to a rough average of three to nine feet in length at maturity, though the larger end of that spectrum is often reserved for broods grown and cared for in captivity. Specimen's skin is pliant and smooth while retaining soft mint green to rich lime green coloration from tip to tail. Specimens are typically between one and three inches thick with the larger end once more being the product of designer alterations. Specimen's front half tends to be slightly thicker, though they lack much in the way of a prominent head. Specimens lack notable eyes or other sensory organs and as such, seem to wander about blindly though it appears they track other organisms via heat and pheromones. Their tip bears a tiny mouth which can stretch significantly. Dissection of deceased specimens reveals a bodily makeup similar to both animals and plants, supported by the fact that specimens have been recorded as having sustained themselves off nothing but water and sunlight for weeks on end, though they must physically drink water with their mouth rather than by absorbing it from the soil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behavioral Description: Tendril Communae </span>
  </em>
  <span>is one of the friendliest and easiest to care for examples of its entire species. Entire broods can be approached and handled without need for preparations or specialized equipment, and can be transported in anything from one's hands to a large enough clay pot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendril Communae </span>
  </em>
  <span>tend to move towards patches of heat which is most commonly seen from their tendency to "sunbathe". </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendril Communae </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to enjoy being held and handled and often remain perfectly calm and complacent when handled gently, likely due to the specimen greatly enjoying the body heat of larger creatures. Specimens have been recorded seeking warmth from man-made constructs such as forges and ovens, as well as attempting to approach various animals as well as idle men and women. As specimens lack any higher degree of intelligence above that of common worms, it is likely that this behaviour is mere instinct; a drive to seek warmth and little else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reproductive Behaviour: Tendril Communae</span>
  </em>
  <span> is often used as a Guild initiate’s introduction in breeding and caring for Tendril specimens before eventually moving onto larger and more difficult creatures. The specimens are neither taxing on the host body nor do they take so long as to hamper the host for any notable length of time. Like most all subspecies in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendril</span>
  </em>
  <span> family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Communae </span>
  </em>
  <span>can be easily coaxed into reproducing with a female host with almost no effort and can be safely bred with virtually no preparation needed beyond the basics of food and shelter, not even the use of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonding Jelly </span>
  </em>
  <span>is required. Specimens will eagerly thrust into almost anything that’s warm once they’re sufficiently engaged making it possible to breed them without full penetration, although this does require much more in the way of technical experience and capability. Penetration to completion often yields an 80% chance of impregnation due to the specimen ejaculating a mixture of semen and eggs. This process allows the specimen to breed with most any host or on their own entirely. Once impregnated, host will typically bear the gestating brood for two to five days. Change of the body is relatively minimal as the specimens do not grow to a large enough size to heavily impact the host’s belly though lactation is almost always induced and can cos permanent growth in the host’s breasts over the course of repeated breeding. Once born, they can be simply placed anywhere the host may wish to contain them and given as little as grass and water for sustenance or personally breast fed which has a significantly higher rate of breeding larger and longer lived specimens, though the preference is left up to the host.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Researcher’s Personal Notes: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tendril Communae</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or the Common Tendril, while rather plainly named is hardly plain at all! The little wrigglers can be found almost anywhere one could look, though preferring more temperate zones, and it's that unchanged adaptability that makes them so interesting! Records of this subspecies date all the way back thousands of years to the Old Nights when they were found to be an extremely valuable food source; both nutritious and quick to replenish while being able to be taken almost anywhere!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I began with these lil’ guys just like everyone else does and I still keep a brood in my personal shop as they make a fairly valuable purchase for the more sexually inclined. My personal recommendation would be to leave sunstones out for them to rest on at night and to make sure they’re situated somewhere where they won’t constantly try to escape to find warmer spots to lay. Though I also tend to find them wandering around my home and creeping into my bed so perhaps I’ve misjudged how sneaky they can be.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>While I’ve grown well past the level of breeding these often for experience, I do still keep some around to keep my body acclimated to the process. Bonding Jellies can be finicky and larger monsters tendrils can take a much greater toll on the body, but “Garden Tentacles” as I call them always keep my body at a decent idle preparedness. They don’t help to keep the milk from leaking through my clothes, though…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still, in my very, very professional opinion, I cannot speak highly enough of these lil’ goobers. They’re cute, they’re gentle, they’re simple and easy to care for and they’ve always had a soft spot in my heart.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>